


The perfect gift

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, M/M, Mpreg, Snow Globe, The gift of cats, actual product, actually....very near bc its going to the giftees house, hp craft, is the love of a kitteh, mailing to a home near you, peg figures, the barest hint of, the best gift one can receive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco knows just what to get his husband for Christmas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 102
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	The perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).

> Enchanted_Jae, I am so excited to mail this gift to you. The second I read your prompts, I knew that I needed to make you a precious snow globe of our boys. With cat. Lots of cat. And fairy lights. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Late at night, when snow was falling outside of their warm cabin in the Highlands of Scotland, Harry and Draco felt they could finally confess their darkest desires. Snuggled under the thick blankets, Draco told Harry of how he wanted to have children, at least two, running around in warm knitted socks, how he wanted his children to never feel alone. Harry finally told Draco about the cupboard, how even though he grew up with his cousin, he never felt more isolated, how Hedwig was his first friend. 

Draco decided right then on the perfect present for his perfect boyfriend. A pet, but not just any pet. A cat, one that would snuggle in Harry's lap, and curl under his chin. One that would bat at the ornaments hanging on their tiny tree in their makeshift Christmas rental. He wanted it to be a surprise, so Draco snuck the cat in over Christmas eve, and transfigured a cardboard box into the perfect kitten home. 

That morning, when the tiny mewls could no longer be disguised, Draco watched with glee as Harry opened the box and stared at the beautiful animal. 

"It's ours?" Harry asked, opening his arms as the tiny furball jumped into Harry's lap.

"Ours, love." Draco placed Harry's hand against his stomach. "For our growing family."

PROGRESS SHOTS:


End file.
